


Sprace Drabble 4

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious Guilt, break ups, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: You and i might not be the best thing.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sprace Drabble 4

Spot didn’t have much good in his life. Never had, and he never thought he ever would. But then Racetrack Higgins walked into his life. 

The boy was a  _ firecracker _ . He just somehow no matter how shitty someones day was he’d manage to get them going, get them laughing. He was an  _ angel _ sent by god in Spot’s eyes. 

He was Spot’s drug. Everytime they were together, everytime they kissed, or held hands like they were 9, or just sat there enjoying each others company, Spot felt like he could forget every bad thing that had ever happened. And everytime Race left it was like he’s itching for his next hit. 

But Race wasn’t  _ Brooklyn _ . 

He was ‘ _ Hattan _ . Always would be. Kelly made that  _ mighty _ clear to him when Racer started selling at Sheepshead.

And  _ that’s _ where the problem was. 

Spot was Brooklyn, hell he was  _ King _ of Brooklyn. And Race was ‘Hattan. He was ‘Hattan’s  _ second _ for fucks sake. 

They both were distracted from their duties to their boroughs when they were together, and when they were apart. Neither of them could afford to be distracted. Not with Pulitzer and Hearst at each other’s throats like they were 4. Not to mention Queens is getting  _ awfully _ close to his border. Spot couldn’t afford to get distracted when anything could happen that would affect his newsies. 

He’d not only sign his death sentence but Race’s as well. And he couldn’t do that,  _ wouldn’t _ do that. Not to himself, not to Race, and not to Race’s family. 

So he had two choices. 

Abandon Brooklyn, abandon the  _ only _ family he’s ever had since he was a child. 

Or abandon  _ Race _ . The only person he’s ever cared for like this in his entire life. 

“ _ Spotty _ !” Race caught his eye, giving him a blinding smile from across the dock. 

I t made Spot’s heart hurt. “Heya Racer.” 

Race’s smile fell at the sight of Spot’s face, “Hey what’s the matter with you’se?” 

Spot gave him the most apologetic look he could muster up without bursting into tears, “I-… _ Racer _ .” He took a deep breath steading himself "You and i might not be the best thing.“

Race stumbled back, “ _ What _ ?” 

“Ra-” Spot tired to explain, but before he could Race cut him off

“So, so you mean to tell me that for the last  _ year  _ you’ve told me you loved me, and  _ that _ -….and that…” Race’s voice cracked “And you told me I was  _ it _ for you Spot. You looked me in my eyes and told me that.” 

_ “Racer-”  _

_ “No _ .” Race was crying now, clenching and unclenching his fist “ _ Why _ Spot? If you think we aren’t good, then  _ why.  _ Why would you spend a year of my life making me fall in love with you if you were going to break my heart.  _ Huh _ ?” His cheeks were stained with tears as he continued “When I came to you crying in your arms about how I felt, and how it broke me. Why didn’t you send me home?” 

Spot stayed silent. 

“When I  _ cried _ myself to sleep in your arms because ‘A boy should  _ never _ love another boy the way I love you.’  _ Why _ didn’t you send me home?” Race’s tears and turned to anger, and he had backed Spot up against the dock wall “When I asked you ‘Why would God make me love another boy if I was going to be damned to hell for it?’ Why’d you  _ answer _ ? Why didn’t you just send me home.” 

Spot lowered his gaze from Race’s, his eyes burning from trying to hold back his tears, and he did the only thing he thought he could do, “Go  _ home _ Racetrack. I’m  _ sorry _ .” 

Race scoffed, backing up to let Spot come off from the wall. He shook his head, laughing through his tears. “ _ Okay _ .” He started to walk back the way he came before turning around “Don’t worry though I won’t tell Cowboy. I know how important your reputation is.” 

“Race wait!” Spot called out, but he was to late 

Race kept walking, not even bothering to turn around when he said, “ _ Goodbye _ Spotty.” 


End file.
